vsbatttlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
|-|Kid Goku= ] |-|Oozaru Goku= |-|Teen Goku= ] |-|23rd Budokai= Summary Son Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. A Saiyan, sent to Earth as a baby with the mission to destroy it, Goku became a kind-hearted boy after he bumped his head and was adopted by Grandpa Gohan. Left living alone after his grandfather's death, when Goku bumps into Bulma on her search for the Dragon Balls, he starts on a quest that would take him across the planet and make him perhaps the greatest martial artist his world had ever known. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, High 8-C as an Oozaru | 8-C, higher as an Oozaru | High 8-C | 8-B | At least 8-B | 7-B | Low 6-B Name: Son Goku Origin: Dragon Ball Age: 12 - 20 Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery (Of the Power Pole), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Acrobatics, Occasional limited Breaking the Fourth Wall, Flight, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Pressure Point Strikes, Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Healing, Shockwaves Generation, Transformation (Can transform into an Oozaru under the full Moon, giving him Type 1 Large Size and Breath Attack), High Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Electricity as an Oozaru and to Poison Manipulation (Survived after drinking the Water of the Gods) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can smash apart wood, crush boulders in his hands, destroy cars, and defeat Yamcha), Large Building level as an Oozaru (Destroyed Pilaf's castle) | Building level (Fought and defeated Nam), higher as an Oozaru | Large Building level (Defeated General Blue, who survived his plane crashing into a mountain at high speeds) | City Block level (Easily defeated Tao Pai Pai, who was much stronger than General Blue) | At least City Block level (Fought on par with Tien) | City level+ (Comparable to King Piccolo, ultimately killing him by plowing through his torso) | Small Country level+ (Fought evenly against and ultimately defeated Piccolo) Speed: Superhuman (In Chapter 2, Son Goku managed to react to and tag a pterodactyl, which can reach up to 67 miles per hour, 29.95 meters per second) | Superhuman (Master Roshi mentions that even pre-training, Goku should be able to run 100 meters in 5 seconds or in other words 20 meters per second) with Supersonic+ combat speed (Can keep up with Nam and moved at such speeds in their fight) | Superhuman with Supersonic+ combat speed | Hypersonic+ (Faster than Tao) | Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged and outsped Piccolo's ki blasts) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Lifted and throwed Bulma's Car), at least Class 100 as an Oozaru | Class 100 (Easily moved a large rock), higher as an Oozaru | At least Class 100 | At least Class 100, likely higher | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, Large Building Class as an Oozaru | Building Class, higher as an Oozaru | Large Building Class | City Block Class | At least City Block Class | City Class+ |''' Small Country Class+''' Durability: Wall level (Recovered from being punched through several pillars), Large Building level as an Oozaru | Building level, higher as an Oozaru (Survived Roshi's full-power Kamehameha, though it knocked him out of the form) | Large Building level | City Block level | At least City Block level | City level+ (Is King Piccolo's equal) | Small Country level+ (Tanked Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave) Stamina: Very high. Goku can train for days with minimal rest, and pulled out victories against both King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr., even after being beaten down and essentially tortured by both, losing the use of most of his limbs against King Piccolo and all of them against Piccolo Jr., on top of being mortally wounded. Sustained the pain of drinking the Water of the Gods for 6 hours Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters as an Oozaru and with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Tens of meters as an Oozaru and with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Tens of meters with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks Standard Equipment: The Power Pole and the Flying Nimbus Intelligence: While he lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting, Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. His skill when it comes to combat and the usage of ki allows him to replicate other ki-based techniques after seeing them once. He is a genius in combat and is capable of devising new applications of his techniques on the fly, such as using Kamehameha with his feet Weaknesses: Initially, Goku can be weakened and put into intense pain if his tail is grabbed or removed, though he gets over this after the Red Ribbon Saga. At first, he cannot fly without the Flying Nimbus, but he learns how to fly before the 23rd Budokai. He needs a moon in order to transform and as an Oozaru, he becomes an animalistic berserker with no control over himself Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Goku's incredible power and abilities. Goku's prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing Master Roshi use it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. In his fight against King Piccolo, Goku used a Kamehameha to propel himself into the air and punch straight through King Piccolo with his one good arm. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Goku can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Solar Flare:' One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the World Tournament. Bringing his hands up to his face, Goku can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. Martial Arts: Goku is a master martial artist who has learned from many of his universe's greatest teachers, from his adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, Master Roshi, Korin, and Kami. *'Crazy Fist:' A technique meant to distract and confuse an opponent, in which Goku acts like a wild, frenzied dog or monkey before striking his opponent while they're caught off guard. *'Dragonthrow:' Goku's signature grapple, in which he grabs his opponent by the arm, tail, or antenna, and then spins them around before throwing them away. *'Eight-Arm Fist:' A technique used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique and copied from King Chappa, in which Goku moves his arms so fast that he appears to have eight of them. *'Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper:' Goku's initial signature technique, taught to him by his grandfather. After yelling "Jan Ken", Goku then follows up with either a strong punch (rock), a poke to the eyes (scissors), or an open palm strike (paper). Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly, likely the origin of Goku's own incredible skill when it comes to the usage and control of ki. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Goku will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Goku to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Goku is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Oozaru:' When exposed to the light of the full moon, as long as he still has his tail, Goku will undergo a transformation into the Oozaru, a massive, gigantic monkey with far greater power. However, this comes at the expense of his skill, turning him into a violent, mindless monster who cannot differentiate between friend and foe. Key: Pilaf Saga | 21st Budokai | General Blue Saga | Commander Red Saga | 22nd Budokai | King Piccolo Saga | 23rd Budokai Others Notable Victories: Son Goku (Dragonball Evolution) DBE Goku's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Godzilla 98 (Godzilla (Universe)) Godzilla’s Profile (Speed was equal) Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu's Profile (Ignia's Fire Natsu and 23rd Budokai Goku, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) Cole's Profile (Note: This was RFI Cole and 23rd Budokai Goku. Speed was equalized) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's Profile (General Blue Saga Goku and East Blue Luffy were used, speed was equalized) Silvers Rayleigh (One Piece) Silvers' Profile (23rd Budokai Goku was used, and speed was equalized) Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe (verse)) Connie's profile (Pilaf Saga Goku with Oozaru restricted was used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: